


Owami kuphela

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Owami kuphela

Ekuqaleni bekubonakala sengathi umcabango wakhe udlala amaqhinga amabi kakhulu kuye. Ukwamukele ukuthi uzombona nakanjani emaphusheni akhe, futhi agibele futhi alwe futhi adansele futhi enze uthando naye lapho, kodwa wayengazange abheke ukuvuka ukuzwa isandla sakhe ezinweleni zakhe, noma ukuzwa izwi lakhe ngemuva lapho ephaphame, noma ethandeka wema eduze kwakhe esixukwini.

Ukusa kwakuyikhona okubi kakhulu. Babemenza afune ukucasha ngaphansi kwezingubo zakhe usuku lonke noma alale unomphela ngaphandle kwamaphupho futhi engavuki. Kepha wakhumbula ukuthi waziphoqa kanjani ukuthi aphile ngemuva kokulahlekelwa yisandla sakhe, futhi nalesi sibonelo esivaliwe emqondweni wakhe, wayengeke enze lutho ngaphandle kokuvuka futhi aqale usuku ngalunye kabusha nengxenye enkulu yakhe engekho futhi nengxenye encane kakhulu yakhe esibelethweni sakhe, ingxenye eyaba yisizathu sayo sokuvuka ekuseni.

Njengoba iminyaka yayihamba wakhula wazithanda izinkumbulo. Uma engakwazi ukuba naye, okungenani ubebuye abe nengqondo yakhe engqondweni yakhe, noma ngabe kushiwo izinto eziningi ezingathandeki ngobuhlakani bakhe. Kwakukhona-ke futhi noGalladon, umfana wabo omuhle, owayebonakala ekhula njengoyise nsuku zonke.

"Uyakhumbula," ebuza ngokuthula umcabango wakhe, "Maidenvault?" Ubambelele ejantshi wegalari futhi wabukela abadansi ngezansi. “Ezinsukwini ezimbili ngaphambi kokufika kwamadragons. Wonke umuntu wayazi ukuthi bayeza, kepha uMargaery wayala umculo. ”

“Impela ngiyakhumbula,” kuphendula uJakime ehleka. "UCersei ubengeke adanise nami - akakaze enze njalo ngenkathi ngiswele isandla sakhe.

"Ukugcina kanye nomuzi wonke bekubonakala sengathi kuyasha, kepha asikwazanga ukubaleka."

Umoya ovunguzayo wamqabula intamo. "Futhi uma ukubona uLoras edansa obala noLew Piper bekungasho ukuthi kuyethusa, singasho ngokuphephile ukuthi akekho umuntu onendaba noma yini. Ngakho-ke ngikudonsele emhlanganweni wokudansa sengathi akukho lutho olubalulekile. ”

“Ngikhumbula ngidansa kahle; yilokho okungimangaze kakhulu. ”

“Ubungaqapheli. Ungowesifazane onomusa omkhulu uma ungacabangi ngakho. ” Iminwe engekho nhlobo yayikitaza okhalweni futhi ilwela ukuthula. "Futhi usikhulisela umfana omuhle."

“Ngijabule ukuthi uyavuma. Ngizama ukungamvumeli ukuba akukhonze, kepha angicabangi ukuthi kuyasebenza. ”

"Igama elifanele liyibhubesi, cha, alikho." Umoya waphinda wamqabula. "Gcina nje amaphutha ami ecacile emehlweni akhe futhi kungahle kuphele konke."

"Labo engibakhumbulayo ukuthi ngibakhumbule, ngizoba."

"Futhi ungamvumeli ukuthi ajoyine iQueens Guard."

"Kunjalo nakanjani."

Ukuhleka usulu kuqhamuke ezitobhini nasemililweni. “Futhi wena? Ngabe sekwanele? Noma kungenzeka indoda ethile enhle njengami ihambele uLiving futhi ikukhiphe izinyawo zakho - "

“Akekho amadoda anjengawe. Nguwe wedwa. ”

"Leyo yinch yami." Imisinga yomoya odd yayidlala emhlane wakhe, futhi wayezizwa embozwe ngemfudumalo efudumele agcina ukuyizwa eminyakeni eyishumi edlule kuze kube namuhla.


End file.
